narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boruto: Naruto the Movie
Canon? Don't have time to get into the whole thing this moment, so I'll just pose the simple question for now: canon (like The Last) or not?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 03:07, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Bump- canon or not?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:05, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Alright, maybe there needs to be a bit of an explanation. It's certainly a touchy subject, but for my money, I'm thinking it's most likely canon. Not only is Kishimoto playing a major role in the story's creation, such as what/who it revolves around and certain elements such as "Bolt's special fighting move", but this is all being promoted with the canon material. It was first announced at the end of The Last, the first canon film, but all of it's promotional material has images from chapter 700 attached to them. While one could argue that this is only because there is nothing else to promote it with, that's still not a very solid reasoning. The reason I ask is because I would like to add this film to the character articles- I want to know if I should add it under the "Movies" category or the "Post-Part II" category. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 23:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC) : I'm iffy on this, as I was until The Last was canon-confirmed. Kishi's involvement means jack diddly squat. He had the same involvement in Road to Ninja as he does in The Last and in Boruto. He even made a tie in manga chapter (and there was a tie in anime episode) for Road to Ninja and Road to Ninja is about as canon as Superman is in this series. Which is to say, not even remotely canon. If it becomes apparent that Kishi is pulling a Toriyama and making all of his new movies canon, that's one thing, but just assuming the movie is canon because of unsubstantial evidence, and scant evidence at that, isn't reason enough for me to list this as another canon movie. In short? Wait. If its canon, like The Last, it will be revealed as such sooner or later. No need to jump the gun when we have an entire year before the movie even hits theaters. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:14, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds good. If there's no opposition, I'll just add this to the movie section of the confirmed characters. BTW TTF, I've never said this before, but you just have a way with words that I can't help but admire. :D --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 03:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Name? The name seems wrong: how can it be a Naruto movie if it's about someone else? I'm sure I read somewhere that the title is Boruto the Movie, not Boruto: Naruto the Movie. o.O --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 13:36, December 23, 2014 (UTC) : The source is here, I think it will be canon, but we have to wait for confirmation.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 13:50, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::It's a temporary name, i think. use this name until official info is confirmed.--Sulina (talk) 19:57, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed Characters? Can we start adding a confirmed characters list like we did with the previous film? So far, it's been confirmed that Boruto, Sarada, Naruto, and Sasuke will all appear.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:08, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :What is Yurui (anime) doing on the confirmed characters list? That guy has nothing to do with the movie. ---Exkirion (talk) 00:39, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Read two sections below. Omnibender - Talk - 00:40, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :::The names of the other two members of Shinki's team were revealed here ->https://40.media.tumblr.com/072eca513aa436766bcb42b7b81a6cf5/tumblr_nsq4v9SDw01r742iio1_500.jpg. One of them in the middle is probably a girl called "Yodo" and guy in the mask is called "Araya". --Exkirion (talk) 05:18, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Synopsis? Here is the synopsis of the movie, translated by OrgancDinosaur herself. Can we add this to the article?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 19:46, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :So long as it's reliable, I don't see the issue with adding it.--Mina talk | 21:14, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Yurui (anime) Yurui (anime) is stuck in the infobox, any way of removing him? --Questionaredude (talk) 21:11, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :I've tried null-editing all involved pages in all possible sequences. If anyone has any other idea, be my guest. Omnibender - Talk - 21:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Characters section removal Since the movie is being released in Japan and we know (seemly) all the characters that appears in it, like we did in the Last movie article. It's better to remove the characters section and keep updating the synopsis. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:03, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :KK. 20:05, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::What?? ^_^ And also, check this —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Already checked it before you showed me. :) And "KK" means I agree. 20:15, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Yurui is listed twice on the infobox characters section. And on of them is that Yurui guy from the anime! Is this a mistake? Canyou correct please.Musemaniac11 A few things... Alright, so the issue with Sasuke's dimensional dojutsu has been dealt with, but there are still a few other things that need to be touched upon. I was considering listing each of these on the articles they pertain to, but instead I think it might be easier to just keep everything in one place. Here are the few things off the top of my head (there are probably more) that still need elaborating on- *Momoshiki and Kinshiki's backgrounds and plot summaries. *Updating the Kaguya Otsutsuki, Otsutsuki Clan, and White Zetsu Army articles to include new information revolving around Momoshiki and Kinshiki. *The creation of a new article for Momoshiki's dimension. *According to some, there was a second Shinju in Momoshiki's dimension (unless they were wrong). Therefore, either updating the Shinju article or creating a separate article for the other tree. *Adding the appropriate information of whatever the scroll was regarding in the film (if it was actually revealed- I don't know what the contents of the scroll were). *Updating the Chunin Exams article with information from the film. That's all I have for now. I'll add more if I think of anything else. I'll be more than happy to contribute what I know to these articles. I'm a little pressed for time now and there are still a few topics I don't know too much about, but I think this is a good list of tasks the wiki must work on.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 04:06, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :You do realise that there's not even a full LQ version of the movie available online? Everything pertaining the plot should not be added as long as it wasn't confirmed by an official source. And no, your tumblr friends or whatever are no official sources and I don't care how often they've watched the movie. We can't just add things based on hearsay, okay? • Seelentau 愛 議 04:15, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::That's fine, but we're still talking about people who can be considered as legitimate sources- not random people from tumblr. Also, don't forget about the novel- there are some additions, but most of what is written in the novel is adapted from the film.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 04:31, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::People from tumblr are not legitimate sources. Or do you want to add Guy on tumblr who watched the movie said so. as a reference? :::And yes, the novel exists, but unless it's translated, we're not gonna add info from it, either. • Seelentau 愛 議 04:33, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Why do you keep on bringing up tumblr? When was that ever brought up? You're on NF, so you should know what I am talking about. And a few different translators are working on the novel, so it's only a matter of time until we have more to work with. As I mentioned before, this is simply a checklist of what we need to work on. And it's not like this information isn't out there; we have a complete plot summary of the film for god-sake. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 04:39, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Because you keep on bringing up tumblr on NF. :P :::::And we don't have a complete plot summary. Otherwise, everything would've been added to the articles already. We're still lacking various small pieces of information to stick the bigger plot points together. But then again, that's a problem the whole Naruto series always used to have... • Seelentau 愛 議 04:45, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I do? I guess even I forgot. Unless you're talking about the one image, in which case... :P--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 04:53, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Novel Differences Section Would there be a need to add a "Differences" section that highlights major differences between the movie and the novel? For example (maybe not the best), Boruto killing Momoshiki with a massive Vanishing Rasengan in the novel vs Parent and Child Rasengan in the movie.--Questionaredude (talk) 02:57, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I think a section for changes and additions would be useful, so long as it doesn't become too nitpicky about "differences". ''~SnapperT '' 03:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll get on it once I get some free time.--Questionaredude (talk) 22:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Mist Team Are they given names in the credits? at least one of them talks in the movie.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 09:37, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know but they seem to be three brothers twin.--Sharingan91 (talk) 19:40, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::How exactly are we supposed to get a good shot of the credits, hmm? =3--Omojuze (talk) 20:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::https://kissanime.to/Anime/Boruto-Naruto-the-Movie/CAM-LQ?id=118707 :::from that maybe?--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 01:02, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::They aren't listed in the credits. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:31, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Revisiting Canon With the new manga, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, most likely being the new canon, there are already some differences here and there. Right off the bat, the characters have some new clothing. Would the manga screenshots be used in articles over the movie screenshots until the inevitable anime is made? Diamonddeath (talk) 02:31, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :I highly doubt they'd make a manga of these early Boruto chapters, since all that amounts is reanimating the Boruto movie. That said, I say we keep the movie screenshots were applicable. Omnibender - Talk - 02:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Honestly, I say we keep the anime images from the Boruto Movie as they one in the same as what is shown in the Boruto manga, albeit with an art difference. The clothing is not that different and the character's features aren't either, although small differences may be present. --Rai 水 (talk) 03:42, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Color > black and white, in this case, at least. 04:31, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Yurui' Both Yurui's are incorrectly listed in the infobox for some reason. Munchvtec (talk) 19:43, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Yurui (anime) is still listed in the infobox? --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 01:53, April 16, 2017 (UTC)